3 Dragonball Super: Universe 6's last stand
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Sequel to Cabba's Fury Unleashed: Beware the Nice Ones. A re-writing of Dragonball Super Episode 112 until Universe 6 is erased plus the actual erasing. Without Hit, Universe 6 gets ganged up on. With Caulifla out, it's Cabba's turn to help and protect Kale. This is Universe 6's last stand, how long can they last? How many do they take with them? Find out. Some Cabba/Caulifla/Kale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: I do not own this. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, and everything to do with it, are all owned by Funimation, TOEI Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

As each of the Angels watch on, Jiren continues to meditate. Goku is watching and said "Jiren. I can still keep going"

Back in the stands, Beerus asked "Is Goku alright?" to which Whis replied with "His body is exhausted, but his spirits are high. It will be difficult to suppress his desire to fight"

Over with Zen-Oh, Present Zen-Oh asked "Hey, how many taks are there left?" to which the Grand Priest replied with "44 taks remain, which correlates to 21 minutes"

"What happens when times runs out? Tell us again" Future Zen-Oh asked. Grand Priest then replied with "The universe with the most warriors left wins" and both Zen-Oh's replied with "Oh"

At this Ea, the Supreme Kai of Universe 3, said "With seven warriors left, Universe 7 is in the lead. Now is our chance to defeat Son Goku" before making a nefarious smile. Mosco them made a bunch of noises, and Campari translated "Target Son Goku" and at this, 3 of the fighters of Universe 3, Pancea, Koitsukai and Borartat gang up on Goku. Goku narrowly avoided Koitsukai, before being kicked into a rock face by Borareta.

Back in the stands, Krillin said "They're going after Goku", to which Shin added "Three of them attacking while he's still recovering! How unfair!". Master Roshi then added "How could you be so naive!", to which Beerus added "We'll have to believe in Goku"

Back on the field, Goku is thrown up into the air, then slammed into the ground by Pancea. Piccolo and Gohan are meanwhile nearby, still fighting Saonel and Pirina. Noticing Goku getting slammed into the ground, Piccolo said "Is that Goku? Gohan, you go help Goku" to which Gohan replied with "I'm sure Dad is alright. Let's focus on the fight in front of us"

Pirina then fires a beam from his mouth, which Gohan deflects, but Pirina slams Gohan into the ground. Saonel meanwhile is dominating Piccolo.

After attempting to finish off Piccolo, Gohan blocks his attack. Piccolo then does a blast attack aimed at knocking Saonel off the arena, but the beam is cut off by Pirina.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Gohan asked. Piccolo replied with "Yeah. I didn't think another universe would have Namekians this strong"

Back in the stands, Champa yelled "Lessen Universe 7's numbers. And everyone from our universe run away", Vados, shocked, asked "You're telling them to flee?" to which Champa replied with "Honestly, we can't beat Jiren. So, we'll have to win by remaining numbers" Vados then said, "So long as you're satisfied, Champa"

An extreme closeup of Champa's eyes then occurs and he said "We lose the battle, but win the war" Caulifla looks back at Champa, knowing that running away is not in Cabba's or Kale's nature.

Back in the arena, Cabba and Kale are hiding in a crater away from the immediate battle.

"Why do you seem so down Kale?" Cabba asked. Kale replied with "I'm, not sure, how, I can, help, now, Caulifla's out" to which Cabba put an arm around Kale and said, "Don't be scared Kale, I'm, admittedly, even stronger than Caulifla and I have the fight experience she lacks, especially around protecting people"

"CABBA!" Caulifla yelled, however, Cabba immediately retorted with "I'm a member of the Sadala Defence Force. I protect people for a living. why do you think I offered to take care of Kale for you in the first place?"

"Oh, OK. I thought I recognised the clothes" Caulifla replied, surprised and satisfied that Cabba knew what he was doing.

At that moment, there's a sudden rumbling sound, before the wall behind them exploded as Monna of Universe 4 appeared.

"Can I help you?" Cabba asked. Monna replied with "I'd like you to disappear"

Back in the stands, Kuru said "Monna has gone on the offensive" at this, Quitela added "He knows it too. This is the best opportunity, to crush a Hit-less and Caulifla-less Universe 6"

Back in the arena, Cabba is sizing up Monna.

"Where's your girlfriend Cabba?" Monna taunted. Caulifla and Kale both yelled at this "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" while Cabba yelled at the same time "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND", although when they realised what the others had said, they all suddenly started blushing, feeling very awkward. Monna decided to take this opportunity to attack, yelling "I WILL BREAK BOTH OF YOU!" however Cabba said "I made a promise to Caulifla to protect Kale. You're a threat to her protection, so you must fall out" and at this, he went Super Saiyan 2 and, with one punch, sent Monna flying.

"Cabba, you did it" Kale said, running up to Cabba. Cabba, however, put his hand up and said "Don't come any closer. She's not beaten yet", Kale nodded and took several steps back. Monna then jumped back and said "THAT! REALLY! FUCKING! HURT! NOW I WILL FUCKING MURDER BOTH OF YOU!" and at this she massively expanded her lower body and spun at Kale.

Cabba saw that Monna was going after Kale, and he leapt to grab Kale and get away. Every second was crucial, and Cabba even flashed Quake of Fury to give him enough power and speed to get distance. It was enough, Cabba got Kale down, and caught Monna as she tried to roll them over. Kale took this opportunity, powered up to Super Saiyan Green, and kicked Monna away. Cabba turned Quake of Fury, and used a Final Flash to blast Monna off the stage.

Back with Zen-Oh and Grand Priest

"Tap" Future Zen-Oh said as Monna's portrait went dark.

"With Monna's drop out, Universes 2, 4 and 11 now have only 3 warriors left each" Grand Priest said.

Back in the stands, as Monna returned Quitela said "You lost to a scrawny little guy and an even scrawnier little girl", meanwhile in Universe 6, Caulifla yelled "THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT KALE AND CABBA! GREAT TEAMWORK!" Kale smiled, and Cabba said "That was perfect timing Kale, you see what believing in yourself gets you?" to which Kale smiled, buoyed by the votes of confidence from Caulifla and Cabba. Champa said "Nice going, Cabba and Kale! Do as I say, and you can win" but Vados replied with "Didn't you tell him to run away Champa?" Champa ignored this by whistling.

Back on the arena, Vegeta walks up to Cabba and Kale and asked "When did you obtain the Quake of Fury form Cabba? And why is Kale with you? Where's Caulifla?" at this Cabba and Kale went back to base, then Cabba asked "Quake of Fury? Is that, this form?" and he showed the pink-tinted form to Vegeta, who nodded. Cabba then returned to his base.

"So that's what the form's called" he then said "I was fighting Zarbuto of Universe 2, and he stopped me from saving Caulifla from his blast originally meant for me, and thanks to Kale's tormented screams, and Champa's and Fuwa's constant yelling of "HE KILLED HER! DISQUALIFY HIM!", that was why I went firstly Super Saiyan 2, then into Quake of Fury, and had Hit not stopped me, I would have killed him and gotten everyone, including Vados, erased"

"Sounds like you've got the same problem with Quake of Fury that I had with my Berserker form" Kale replied. Vegeta then said "So Caulifla's out of the tournament?" to which Cabba replied with "That's why Kale's with me", at this Vegeta nodded, then said "I'll go inform Kakarot about what's happened to his student. Keep your pride in your heritage, all three of you. Alright?" Cabba, Kale and Caulifla all nodded. As Vegeta left, Kale noticed that Cabba was blushing, something Caulifla noticed in the stands.

In the area with Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's

"Are they enemies? Or are they friends?" Present Zen-Oh asked. "Which one is it" Future Zen-Oh asked.

"They appear to be a master and a student" Grand Priest replied. Present Zen-Oh then said "Master", and Future Zen-Oh added "Student"

Back in the arena, Vegeta asked: "Oh, by the way, remember the promise you made to me?" Kale, looking puzzled, asked "Promise?" to which Cabba replied with "I promised Vegeta I'd take him to Planet Sadala"

Flashback

"The king of Planet Sadala is a very strong and proud man like you" Cabba said. Vegeta replied with "Is that so? Let me meet him someday"

End of flashback

"One of our universes will be erased. So, that promise can never be kept" Cabba said. Vegeta asked "Don't you remember what Grand Priest said after one of his daughters attempted suicide?" but Cabba shook his head.

"He said that the angels can choose to revive their universe after it's been erased when the tournament is over" Vegeta said. Cabba shook his head and said, "But if we get erased, Vados goes with us, so we can't be brought back"

"The angel of Universe 9 didn't like his universe much, so I think he'll use his wish to bring Vados back, so she can bring us back. Then you can keep your promise Cabba" Kale said. Vegeta then said, "And even if that doesn't happen, then I'll use the Super Dragonballs to un-erase Universe 6" and at that, Vegeta then departed.

Meanwhile, Frieza is hiding behind a rock, listening to the conversation between Cabba, Kale, and Vegeta.

"The Saiyan bond of master and student. How utterly repulsive" he said. Noticing that Vegeta was leaving, Frieza decided to make his move.

Cabba suddenly sensed a massive power level coming and immediately said: "Kale, get behind me" to which Kale obliged. Soon, Cabba had found the source of the power. None other than Frieza.

"Hello. You seem rather strong. I'd like for you to fight me" Frieza said. Cabba shook his head, said to Kale "Ready?" to which Kale nodded, then said "Sorry, I have a mission to carry out. And right now, you're the sort of person I must avoid if I want to continue with that mission" and at this, he said to Kale "NOW!" and at this, Kale went Super Saiyan Green, while Cabba went SSJ2, and they both fired off big blasts into the ground, angled so Frieza would be blinded by them, and used the opportunity to retreat.

"Cowards" Frieza said when the dust cleared. Frieza then went off looking for Cabba and Kale, though without success.

Soon Goku and Vegeta appear next to each other shortly afterward, very nearby to where Cabba, Kale, and Frieza were just a few moment ago.

"Looks like you're having trouble with that trash" Vegeta said. Goku replied with "I'm fighting while waiting to recover", to which Vegeta grunted.

"Looks like Caulifla lost at some point" Goku said, sounding a little disappointed, to which Vegeta replied "Yeah, Cabba's taken over Caulifla's role, so you'll be training with them now", to which Goku then nodded. Toppo then reappeared, and said "Is that all?" to which Vegeta replied with "Cocky bastard" and re-engaged Toppo. Goku meanwhile came face-to-face with Pancea, Koitsukai and Borartat again, all beeping incessantly.

"I can't use up all of my power yet, but I got no choice" Goku said. However, as all three fighters charged at Goku, Pancea is kicked away by Kale, while Cabba blasts away Borereta. Then Kale and Cabba team up to send Koitsukai flying.

"Good shot Kale" Cabba said. Kale smiled before they landed in front of Goku.

"Uh, thanks! That was a real help" Goku said. Kale smiled, and said to Cabba "Thanks to you and Caulifla, I'm almost back to full strength".

"Great, now maybe I can get a chance to rest. That Quake of Fury form took a lot out of me" Cabba said, returning to his base. Kale turned to face Cabba, and asked "Am I facing him alone?" to which Cabba replied with "If you want. It'll be great for your confidence" he then called to Goku "Can you please go easy on Kale?"

"Sure, for a while" Goku replied. Kale then turned to face Goku, went Super Saiyan Green, and said "Goku, fight with me".

Caulifla, watching from the stands, said "Go Kale! Show Goku what you can do"

Then the announcer finished with "Just what are Kale and Cabba up to? Intentions cross in the tournament of power. The time until the tournament ends is 20 minutes"

A/N 2: Cabba is referencing both Caulifla and Kale when he said, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND", though you probably knew that because both Kale and Caulifla said "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND"

A/N 3: Liked the change in ending with Kale preparing to fight Goku and not Caulifla? I literally thought of it just as I finished watching Dragonball Super Episode 112. When Caulifla thanked Cabba for allowing her to get back to full strength, I thought "Cabba's still in, but he's likely tired. Let's give Kale some time to shine" and that is how Kale wound up preparing to fight Goku. So, what happens with Episode 114? I don't know yet, that's not until Chapter 3. Yes, this is a multi-chapter fanfic, it keeps going while Universe 6 is still in the tournament, and even includes the part when they're erased.

A/N 4: I had to do a major re-write after the first draft. I didn't like the first draft much, so I re-wrote it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: I do not own this. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, and everything to do with it, are all owned by Funimation, TOEI Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

A/N 2: If you haven't already, please read "1. When Angels Weep" (Warning: M-Rated) and "2. Cabba's Fury Unleashed: Beware the Nice ones" (Especially this one). Because there are several things that are mentioned throughout this fanfic that happened in the previous two (especially Cabba's Fury though).

As Goku prepares to fight Kale, Cabba watching nearby, Goku asked "How did Caulifla get knocked off? And when?" to which Kale replied "Sis and I were ambushed, and she was almost killed. The state she was left in meant sis had to drop out", to which Goku said "Oh, that's, horrible actually" to which both Kale and Cabba nodded.

Kale then turned to Cabba, and said "I need to get stronger, and more confident. And I can't do that unless I fight alone" to which Cabba replied with "If you're struggling, I'll jump in and help you, OK?" Kale looked annoyed at Cabba, and replied "Not until I say so, OK?" to which Cabba retorted with "With my experience, I'm a better judge of that than you. So, I'll still jump in and out when I want to, OK?" to which Kale turned back, still annoyed at Cabba.

"Kale, be careful OK?" Cabba asked. Kale nodded, then powered up to Super Saiyan Green.

Meanwhile in the stands, while Looking at Kale, Caulifla said "Sis is finally coming out of her shell and becoming more assertive. Ever since I was almost killed, and had to drop out of the tournament, they've both been filled with a new resolve. She's getting more confident, and as a result, she's actually helping Cabba, instead of slowing him down like I feared she would".

She then turned to face Cabba and said "Cabba, thank you. You made me realise, that I've been too overprotective of Kale. I've always dreaded the day that I wouldn't be there for her, and now that day's come, I'm glad that you of all people are watching out for her, yet you're not being as restrictive as I was, and allowing her to test herself, and get more confident. I'm very proud of both of you" she then turned back to Kale and said, "But especially proud of you Kale", While she's saying all of this, Caulifla's blushing slightly.

Back in the arena, Kale said "After we lost Caulifla and then Hit, we need to get stronger. Cabba got stronger after what happened to Caulifla, but I need to get stronger too" to which Goku replied with "Sure thing", Kale then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. But if you want to get stronger, then try to beat me" Goku replied. Goku then got into battle ready mode, and Kale asked, "Aren't you transforming?"

"I'm tired out from fightin' Jiren. I'll slowly pick up the pace, don't worry" Goku replied. Kale, shocked, said "What? You fought Jiren?" to which Goku nodded.

Back in the stands, Krillin asked "Does Goku intend to fight like that?"

"This could be an opportunity. Goku has just fought Jiren, and hasn't fully recovered his stamina yet. Go Kale. Now's your chance to beat Goku! Knock him off." Champa said. Beerus angrily replied with "Idiot! Stop it Champa! If Goku goes down, who will beat Jiren? You saw Jiren's power, didn't you? Goku is probably the only one who can defeat Jiren" Champa replied with "And if he is? There's no need to defeat Jiren. The universe with the most warriors left within the time limit wins"

Beerus then turned to Whis and asked, "How much time is left?" to which Whis replied with "About 20 minutes or so"

"So, it's already over half over" Beerus said. Champa then added "Jiren's Universe 11 has three warriors left. Right now, it's more important to pick off whatever the remaining Universe 7 warriors we can. We'll reduce your numbers and when time's up, we'll win with our four! How's that? Bet you can't retort Beerus"

"I can" Cus said. Champa stopped, and everybody turned to her. Vados asked "Really?" to which Cus nodded, then said "Universe 3 has six fighters left. If you don't go after them, it'll be Universe 3 that'll win, not you" Champa realised this, then said "Once we get Universe 7 out of the way, we'll deal with Universe 3" he then turned to Kale and yelled "GO KALE! KNOCK SON GOKU OFF!". Caulifla then added "SHOW GOKU WHAT YOU CAN DO KALE, AND YOU TOO CABBA"

Kale and Goku then engage. And almost immediately Kale's attacks are pushing Goku back. However, because of Kale's inexperience as a fighter, she's struggling to land a hit on Goku.

In the stands, Krillin, watching the action, said "Goku's getting pushed back!"

With Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest, Present Zen-Oh said "Continuous attacks!" while Future Zen-Oh added "Wow! Wow!"

Back to the stands, Champa said "Good going Kale! Keep it up and knock him off!"

As Kale's kicked into a rockface, Champa yelled "WHAT?" Caulifla, shocked by what had seen, said "That's experience for ya. Kale and I are inexperienced fighters, I was worried that would start happening"

Cabba, having seen this, powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Goku. Goku swung around to meet him, but missed, allowing Cabba to get behind Goku and strike him firstly in the side, then sends him flying with a powerful kick.

Back in the stands, Caulifla said "WHOA! Nice one Cabba, caught him with that one"

Back in the arena, Kale said "Oi! I didn't tell you to jump in" to which Cabba replied with "I took the perfect opportunity to get a few hits in. Don't worry, you can continue now" and at this he fell back to his base, and moved back to allow Kale to continue unimpeded.

"By the way, this is what I meant when I said that I'll still jump in and out when I want to" Cabba said. Kale nodded, still annoyed, and said "Please don't jump in anymore unless I tell you" to which Cabba nodded, but said "Alright, since you said please. I'll only jump in if I feel you could learn something, or if you really need help"

Kale then re-engages, and this time, Kale is struggling to land a hit on Goku. Kale, frustrated asked "How? How am I not hitting you?"

In the stands, Champa asked "What the hell's going on? How can she be losing? Aren't Super Saiyan's supposed to be more powerful?" and at this, Whis said "Martial arts isn't like street fighting" which attracted the attention of everybody, including Caulifla, who turned to face Whis.

"It's not like just blindly attacking will be effective. You calculate your distance, sense your opponent's rhythm and movements, find your opportunity, and take advantage of it. Only a true martial artist could do that. It's more than just being a simple brawler"

Beerus took the opportunity to take another snipe at Champa, and said "Too bad, Champa! It looks like our saiyans are in a different class than your saiyans" at this, Champa got a new idea.

"Change of plans! Forget about beating Son Goku, go after the Universe 3 fighters instead!" Champa said. Caulifla looked back at Champa, and gave Champa a bemused expression.

Kale stood ready to attack, however Cabba called "Kale, wait! Let me jump in quickly. I've just noticed that you're not observing Goku's movements. That's how you're not able to hit him. Watch me" Kale looked at Cabba, outraged, but relented, and said "This had better be good". Cabba took his position, went SSJ2, and charged in. After a brief exchange of blows, Cabba fakes a punch to the right. Goku goes left, and is met with a punch in the stomach. Taking the opportunity, Cabba aims a kick into Goku's side, and then a Double-Axe Handle to slam Goku into the ground.

"WHOA!" Kale said, shocked by what Cabba had managed to do. Landing, Cabba said "If you observe what the other fighter is doing, you can take advantage of that. Just like I did then. One final thing, don't do the same thing twice, or the other fighter will take advantage of it" at this Kale nodded, then took her fighting stance.

"This is all for your good, OK Kale?" Cabba asked. Kale nodded. Cabba then turned to the stands, and asked "Are you taking notes Caulifla?" to which Caulifla nodded, and said "I saw that, don't worry. I'll be sure to keep that in mind during future fights"

Kale charges in again, and this time, although Goku grabs Kale's leg a second time, Kale's ready, and Goku cops an energy blast to the face, forcing him to let go and allowing Kale to get a big kick in, sending Goku flying.

"Didn't expect that now, did you" Kale said. Cabba smiled, and said "That's the way, not exactly conventional, but it worked"

Goku recovered quickly, and started using Afterimage repeatedly. Kale takes a swing, misses and is smacked away by Goku, having to be caught by Cabba.

"Thanks" Kale said. Cabba replied with "No problem" Kale then tries again, and misses again, and Goku starts to dominate Kale.

In the stands, as Kale's starting to get smacked around, Champa said "See what happens when you don't listen to me?"

At this. Kale gave a thumbs-down signal, and Cabba knew she wanted him to jump in. Since he was still SSJ2, he didn't need to power up, and as Goku used another Instant Transmission to get behind Kale, he is sent flying by a big double kick from Cabba. Smiling, Kale said "Perfect Timing Cabba" to which Cabba turned to face Kale and gave thumbs up.

Back in the stands, Caulifla breathed out, relieved that Cabba had finally intervened.

"YOU IDIOT CABBA! NEXT TIME GET IN WHEN KALE STARTS TO STRUGGLE, NOT WHEN SHE'S GETTING HER ASS KICKED!" Caulifla yelled. Kale immediately yelled back "I DECIDED WHEN CABBA WAS GOING TO INTERVENE!" and Cabba yelled back "I WAS GOING TO INTERVENE WHETHER KALE HAD GIVEN THE SIGNAL OR NOT!" Caulifla sat back, taken aback that both Cabba and Kale had yelled back at her, but especially Kale.

"Kale's actually standing up to me, she's never stood up to me before. I might like this new, more assertive Kale even more than the old Kale. And Cabba, oh Cabba, he's truly something else" Caulifla thought to herself.

Goku saw that Cabba had managed to keep up with them. Smiling, he asked "Cabba, are you joining in the fight?" Cabba turned to face Kale, and said "Do you want me to join in?" to which Kale repleid with "I'm OK with it now. Caulifla's kinda forced our hands" at this Cabba nodded, and they both began to engage Goku. Although briefly Goku can dominate both, quickly Cabba and Kale quickly start to match Goku move for move.

In the stands, Krillin marvels at how Kale and Cabba have both kept up with Goku.

"Unbelievable, Kale and Cabba are responding to Goku's movements. What astounding adaptability" Master Roshi said.

"Super Saiyan or not, this is Goku they're fighting!" Kirllin added. Whis then said "It means that Kale and Cabba had this potential within them from the start. By fighting Goku, that power is steadily being unleashed", at this, Beerus got angry and said "What do you mean? You said that Kale was just a brawler!"

"Oh? Did I say that?" Whis asked, pretending to have forgotten. Cus, however, smirked and said "Yes, yes you did"

Caulifla meanwhile, having heard this. said "The bit that makes this so much more frustrating is that I have that potential too. But I'm here, so I can't unlock it! How am I suddenly the weakest of the three of us? How is that possible?"

With the adaptation of Goku's moves, Cabba and Kale start to get the upper hand. Despite Goku using Instant Transmission and Afterimage, Kale and Cabba are not only keeping up, but are getting hits on Goku too.

Back in the stands, Champa said "There, do it! Pummel Goku" at this Vados, bemused, asked "Oh Champa, didn't you mention a change of plans?" to which Champa replied with "Well the plans have been changed back"

"Haphazard much?" Beerus snorted.

As Kale and Cabba force Goku back, Cabba asked "Don't you think you should transform?" to which Goku nodded, and powered up to SSJ2. Kale, shocked, asked "Shouldn't you be going into Quake of Fury now Cabba?" to which Cabba shook his head.

"No, not with you around. Remember, I'm in the same situation with Quake of Fury that you are with Berserker. Not just what I did to Zarbuto, but what I was going to do to him if Hit didn't intervene really scared me. I'm actually scared of using Quake of Fury for more than a few seconds, especially because I could very easily hurt you without meaning to"

Caulifla, hearing this from the stands, is shocked that the supposedly fearless Cabba feared his ultimate form.

Goku then asked, "What were you going to do?" to which Cabba replied with "I was about to kill him, that would have gotten everyone, including Vados, erased" this shocked Goku.

"You lost control that badly?" Kale asked, and Cabba nodded. Kale and Cabba the lunged at Goku, and fought evenly for a bit. Kale then grabbed Goku, and Cabba fired off a Galick Cannon. Kale threw Goku between the blast and her, and Goku copped a massive hit, especially since Cabba pulsed Quake of Fury as he fired the blast. When it cleared, it was revealed that Goku had turned Super Saiyan 3 to minimise the damage he took from the blast.

"That actually hurt. I didn't know you had such a killer attack. And you don't seem scared to use Quake of Fury when using your blasts" at this Cabba said "I have control of myself in that form for about 5 seconds, which is enough time to fire off the Galick Cannon without losing myself"

In the stands, Caulifla said "So he does have a little bit of control over that form. Maybe if he keeps doing that, he might eventually gain complete control"

Also in the stands, Shin said "Goku's getting pushed back! I knew that taking on two Super Saiyans was an absurd idea!" at this Krillin replied with "But that's how Goku does things. He always pushes himself to the edge to further himself. That's who Goku is" Shin wasn't convinced, and gulped.

"I hope Goku knows what he's doing" Cus said, also worried.

"Do it! Just a little more! Knock Goku off" Champa called. Beerus snapped back "What?", but Champa didn't hear, and yelled "GREAT! DEFEAT GOKU!"

After a bit more fighting, Cabba could sense that Kale was really wanting to go into her berserker mode. Cabba was also frustrated that he couldn't get past Goku's SSJ3 form.

"I'll get stronger sis" Kale said. She then started powering up, and Caulifla yelled "KALE! DON'T! IF YOU POWER UP ANY MORE, YOU'LL GO BERSERK!" but Kale didn't care, she wanted to get as strong as she possibly could, she eventually reached her berserker form, much to Universe 7's horror.

"Shit! I have no choice. As much as it scares me to enter this form, the only way I can even try to tame Kale is to go Quake of Fury" Cabba thought to himself. Caulifla then realised what Cabba was about to do.

"CABBA! DON'T! WE NEED SOMEONE SANE TO PULL KALE BACK!" Caulifla yelled. Cabba yelled back "I HAVE NO CHOICE! QUAKE OF FURY IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN STAND A CHANCE OF STOPPING KALE IF SHE GETS TOO OUT OF HAND" and Caulifla could only watch on in horror as Cabba powered up into his Quake of Fury form. For a moment, just a moment, Cabba's eyes didn't vanish, and for a moment, Caulifla thought that Cabba might be OK. But Cabba then hit full power, maximum rage, and his eyes blanked out, just like Kale's had.

"Oh no" Caulifla said. With Kale, and now Cabba, both in their berserk mode, and the fact that she wasn't there to try and calm Kale down, and feeling the seething rage from Cabba, Caulifla froze, fear enveloping her senses, her mind, everything.

"Uh, Caulifa, are you alright?" Champa asked nervosuly. Hit waved a hand in front of her, then looked at her and said "She can't seem to move, the combined rage from Cabba and Kale going berserk, with her not there to try and calm her down, all of that combined appears to have overwhelmed her mind and senses"

"THEN SNAP HER OUT OF IT ASAP!" Champa yelled. Hit, however, had no ideas how to snap her out of it.

The narrator then finished with "As the fight between the three heated up, Cabba's and Kale's wishes to become stronger drove Kale berserk, and Cabba into his uncontrolled Quake of Fury form. Their friend and comrade, Caulifla, is paralysed by fear. Will Goku be able to stop them? And can Hit, or anybody, snap Caulifla out of her state? The time until the Tournament of Power ends in 19 minutes"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: I do not own this. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, and everything to do with it, are all owned by Funimation, TOEI Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

As Hit tries to find a way to snap Caulifla out of her freeze state, Berserker Kale and Quake of Fury Cabba, both out of control, prepare to face SSJ3 Goku. Goku has flashbacks to when Kale first transformed into her Berserker mode, while Universe 2 has flashbacks to when Cabba first went Quake of Fury. Everyone, including Jiren, Vegeta and Toppo, can feel the horrifying amount of combined energy coming from a full-power berserk Kale and an out of control Quake of Fury Cabba.

Vegeta, knowing that he can't fight Toppo alone, takes this opportunity to flee and look for Frieza and Gohan to assist him.

Kale takes a few steps towards Goku, making the ground shake each time. Cabba follows, and the area immediately around him begins to glow.

Back in the stands, Future Zen-Oh said "There it is", then Present Zen-Oh said "The amazing Super Saiyans"

Back in the stands, Hit, astonished, said "How huge. What amazing energy" at this Caulifla attempts to contact Kale, but she gets no reaction. She even screams at Kale, but no response. She yells out to Cabba, but gets similarly no reaction.

"Neither, of, them, can, hear, me. Do, they, even, recognise, me? Or, even, each, other?" Caulifla asked herself. At this, she appeared to freeze again. "HIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Champa yelled. Hit, who had heard what Caulifla said, replied with "Yeah, how to replicate that, I'm not sure"

"Kale summoned so much power, and Cabba, so much negative emotion, that they've both lost control" Shin said, extremely concerned. "She's, amazing, they, both, are. With, this, power, they, can win, not, just against, Son, Goku, but, maybe, win, the whole, thing" Caulifla said. She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them, took a deep breath, and steadied herself.

"Sorry about that Champa, but everything I felt just overwhelmed my senses" Caulifla said. Champa replied with "Whew, you've managed to get control of yourself. Now let's see if your student and boyfriend can get control of themselves" at this, although she blushed, she privately admitted to herself that it wasn't entirely wrong, although "boyfriend" was too stronger word to describe how she saw Cabba right now. Maybe later, but not now.

"YOU TWO ARE AMAZING! TRULY AMAZING! THAT'S MY PROTÉGÉ! THAT'S THE CABBA I'VE HEARD OF FROM RENSO!" Caulifla yelled. This time, Kale and Cabba turned to face Caulifla.

"WITH THE POWER YOU TWO HAVE, YOU CAN BOTH DEFEAT GOKU! AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO EVEN WIN THIS WHOLE THING!" Caulifla yelled. Smiling, she continued with "Maybe I couldn't beat him. But with both your powers, maybe you two can. Cabba, you never fail to disappoint me. Annoy the shit out of me at times, yes, but not disappoint. And Kale, my greatest protégé and best friend, you've grown so much as a person, Cabba seems to have a strong positive effect on you. I'm so proud, of both of you. Now, I need both of you to get control, with my reinforcement, you both should be able to"

The first person this reached was Kale, who, after several tense seconds, managed to pull out of her berserker form. Cabba, after hearing Caulifla's words, used what he had heard to wrestle control of his Quake of Fury form, shocking everybody.

Back in the stands, Krillin said "They've got control of their forms" at this, Tien added "Not only that, but Kale's and Cabba's energies have massively increased"

Champa, meanwhile, yelled "OKAY! NICE KALE! NICE CABBA! NOW YOU TWO SHOULD BE ABLE TO BEAT GOKU!"

Back in the arena, Goku is trembling, just like he did against Hit. Noticing this, Goku said "I can't stop shakin' am I, scared, of these two?" Goku then said "Alright. I had better be careful, or this will get messy"

"Do you have control Kale?" Cabba asked. Kale replied with "Yes, what about you?",

Cabba looked directly at Kale, and Kale smiled, and said "Evidently. you have" Cabba then turned to face Goku, and he said "Kale, you got it, right?"

"Yes! No matter what, while sis is out, I'll follow you, bro" Cabba blushed at this, as he realised that Kale now saw him on the same level as Caulifla. Seeing Cabba blush made both Kale and Caulifla blush as well.

"Kale, that's not exactly right" Cabba said. Kale looked puzzlingly at Cabba, and asked "What?"

"We're going together. If we unite our strength" Cabba said, and Kale added "We're the strongest in all the universes. If we combine with Caulifla, we maybe even able to challenge the Angels"

Back in the stands, Caulifla was shocked by the last line. She smiled, and said "I understand, from now on, we're all sticking together"

Back in the arena, at this, Cabba and Kale re-took their poses, powered back up to the maximum they could handle, and Goku took his position.

"Let's go Kale" Cabba said. Kale replied with "Right" and at this, Goku, Kale and Cabba re-engaged After a brief spar, which saw Cabba pile-drive Goku into a rockface, Goku and as Kale and Cabba charged in for another big attack, Goku fired off a Solar Flare, blinding both, causing them to crash into each other, and the nearby rockface. When Cabba pulled himself out, he said "We were going to hit you! And you pull that on us?" and at this, he charged in at Goku, who didn't expect that the little extra anger Cabba had acquired from that incident caused him to get even stronger, and soon he was being slammed across the arena.

Meanwhile with Frieza, he was shooting death beams, and Dyspo, from nearby, said "I can't handly this guy" and he fled, narrowly avoiding one of those death beams. Katopesla decided to challenge Frieza, saying "That's enough, Frieza! Unfortunately for you, I've got you in my sights!"

"Oh? And you are?" Frieza asked. Katoplesla replied with "My name is Katopesla. I'm a policeman of Justice, protecting the people of Universe 3 from evil! For those I must protect, I shall unleash the power of my robot suit! Mode change" and he changes mode, only to be struck by Goku as he's continued to be pushed into rocks by Quake of Fury Cabba.

Back in the stands, Caulifla yelled "THAT'S IT CABBA! CRUSH GOKU!" but at that moment, back in the stands, Goku prepared a ki kick on Cabba, who, using his experience in the Sadala Defence Force, managed to avoid it, also stopping it from hitting Kale, who was right behind him.

"We're beating Goku together, alright?" Kale asked. Cabba replied with "Alright" but at that moment, Frieza re-appeared.

"This is a rather obnoxious arrival, isn't it?" he said, to which Goku replied with "Sorry, did I interrupt you?" to which Frieza replied with "Yes. However, I've found you two cowards at last. I'll take them off your hands" Frieza said.

Goku, Cabba and Kale all yelled "HEY! NO!" but Frieza merely said "Saiyans truly are suitable as playthings" and as he charged up an attack, Goku grabbed his arm and said "That's not fair Frieza, I was fighting them. First come, first served"

"Then hurry up and lose so it's my turn" Frieza replied.

Cabba, meanwhile had a brief angry reminder as he looked at Frieza, that it was Frost, their Universe's version of Frieza, that meant that Vados was getting erased along with them if they lost. Goku then commented "I'm not intending to lose"

Back in the stands, Krillin said "Is it just me, or is Cabba getting stronger as time goes on?

Back in the arena, hearing that comment, Vegeta called to Krillin "It's a nice little advantage of Quake of Fury. The angrier you get, the more powerful you become" Goku, looking at Vegeta, said "That explains why Cabba's getting stronger, it's this form"

Back in the stands, Caulifla, having heard what Vegeta had said, looked at Cabba and said to herself "So that's how Cabba's getting more powerful. He's getting angrier, firstly from hitting Kale when he didn't intend to, and Goku being the cause of it, then Frieza reminding him of Frost. This form really is beyond my wildest imaginations"

Back in the arena, Frieza finally relented, realising an even better show is coming.

"Fine. Watching Saiyan crush each other is the perfect show for me. I shall enjoy the spectacle from above" he said. At this, Katopesla re-appeared, and said "You're going nowhere, Frieza! Observe the true power of my suit! Mode change" and at this, he went into a red suit mode with a large S on it, his Whirlwind Speed Mode.

"In speed mode, I can move 300 times as fast! I can easily see through your attacks! ~ Now follow me" and at this, he disappeared. Frieza, unamused, said "I'll ignore that"

Goku then said "OK, let's go all out!" Cabba then asked, "Uh oh, you haven't been going all out, have you?"

"No" Goku replied. Cabba nodded, then said "It doesn't matter, Kale and I, Caulifla and I, or Kale and Caulifla, no matter the duo, we are the strongest in all the universe" and at this, they re-engaged, the ferocity of the fight continuing to destroy the arena.

Cabba creates a Smokescreen, but Goku sensed their energy, and swung, only to have his arm caught by Kale, before a devastating kick from Cabba winded him.

"Keep him held Kale" Cabba said. Kale nodded, and Cabba went to town on Goku.

"Finally, one figure to focus my anger on. everything that has happened to me and my friends in this tournament, I finally have someone to take it out on who can take it. And as I focus my anger, my power increases even further"

Back in the stands, Caulifla said "Good, Kale and Cabba, you've got him on the ropes" and at this, Champa said "You two really are the strongest in all the universes. And if Caulifla was there, even the Angels would have a hard time stopping you. Keep it up and knock Goku off"

In the Universe 7 part of the arena, Old Kai said, "He's completely at a disadvantage" while Beerus added "Dammit! He should have teamed up with Frieza!" Shin then added "Indeed, things look grim like this"

"What does Goku plan to gain from this? Why is he still fighting in that form? Shouldn't he be going into his god forms by now?" Cus asked, also very worried.

Back in the arena, Goku finally got Kale off him, and delivered a hard blow to her. He then used Instant Transmission, but Cabba detected where he was going to be, and Shot a one-handed Galick Cannon at him, hitting him hard.

"So, this attack won't work anymore. You're a great team" Goku said when the dust cleared. He then powered up to Super Saiyan God.

"Back in the stands, Cus said "Finally, now show the Saiyans your true power" Krillin then added "That's our Goku, no matter how bad things are, he's always exceeded our expectations"

"So, he's starting with Red" Cabba said. Cabba then turned to Kale, and said "I should warn you now, there doesn't seem to be an obvious limit to my Quake of Fury's power, so please try to keep up" to which Kale nodded, and said "It doesn't matter how strong you two get, I'll keep up, don't worry about me" at this, they re-engaged. Goku easily blocked both Cabba's and Kale's punches, kicked Kale away, and then fought evenly with Cabba, who had gained a little more power with the anger from Goku blocking their attacks and hurting Kale. Kale tried to jump in again, but was struck hard again. She briefly managed to trip Goku, and in that time, Cabba fired a powerful Final Flash at Goku.

"Nice going Kale" both Cabba and Caulifla said. However, Goku said "Don't be so sure" and grabbed Cabba, before throwing him into Kale, sending both flying.

In the stands, Beerus said "Good, keep it up Goku" and Old Kai added "It looks like he really does exert power beyond his limitations"

As they fell back, Cabba could feel something was wrong. Powering down to his base, he realised he had used up a lot more Ki than he had anticipated,

"Well that's an interesting downside to the Quake of Fury form. I didn't even realise how much Ki I was using until just now" Cabba said, breathing heavily. Kale looked at Cabba nervously, and said "Are you going to be alright Cabba?" to which Cabba replied with "I don't know" and then, form the stands, Caulifla got an idea.

"KALE! DO YOU STILL HAVE THOSE THINGS WE GOT BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT?" She yelled. Kale realised what she meant, and as Goku charged up a Kamehameha to finish them both, Kale got out a set of Potara earrings.

"I'll provide the shield, you get that Potara earring on my ear" Cabba said, powering back up to Quake of Fury. Kale nodded, and just as Goku fired off his Kamehameha, Cabba put up the energy barrier, which protected them, even if it didn't protect the arena they were on,

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ALL THREE SAIYANS OFF" Berrus yelled from the stands.

"NO! NOT NOW! NOT NOW!" Caulifla yelled, horrified. However, Suddenly, Goku had to dodge out of the way, as a figure shot at him.

In the stands, Champa asked "Uh, Caulifla, how did Cabba get his hands on the other Potara earring? I thought you had it" to which Caulifla turned back to Champa and said "I gave it to Kale as we headed for Cabba, just after Hit had stopped him getting our entire Universe, including Vados, erased by killing Zarbuto after Zarbuto appeared to have killed me. She then gave Cabba the Potara earring, and, remember, he was with us when we got those earrings" Champa smiled, and said "Ingenious. When you couldn't continue, you decided to have Cabba use it instead. If anything, it's made the resulting Fusion even stronger, thanks to Cabba's Quake of Fury form"

As the new figure is revealed, it said "Kale, and Cabba, make, KALBA!"

Back in the stands, Champa said "There's the Potara! At last!" to which Fuwa replied with "I'm the one who lent those to you in the first place" to which Champa added "No need to split hairs! Pulverize him"

Caulifla, meanwhile, said "That's" and at this

Flashback begins

"Listen up! The items I just gave you are a last resort! Don't use them lightly!" Caulifla then said, "This isn't really my style" but Champa yelled "I said not to use them lightly!"

"What?" Caulifla snapped back. Both Caulifla and Kale offered their Potara earrings to Cabba, but Cabba said "I don't need them"

"Those things are amazing items, all right?" Champa said.

Flashback ends

"We were given those items, but I had to pass mine onto Cabba after I was rendered unable to continue fighting, but that is actually a good thing, considering how much stronger that Cabba is than me with that Quake of Fury form" Caulifla said.

"The new body and personality born from a Potara Fusion are more than the sum of their parts and their power increases tens of times" Vados said.

Exactly! See that? A real trump card is saved until the last moment!" Champa said.

"Universe 6 must be desperate" Cus said, watching the events unfold in front of her.

"Please win! Kale and Cabba, no, Kalba" Caulifla said.

Back on the arena, Kalba took a deep breath, and with a voice sounding like a mix of Kale's and Cabba's, Kalba powered up and said "I feel amazing! I can feel an infinite power bubbling up from deep inside"

The power released from Kalba was enough to horrify the Gods of Destruction, including Beerus, and even disturbed Jiren out of his meditation.

Feeling this power, Goku said "It's so massive, I can't sense a limit to their energy" and at this, before Goku even knew what was happening, Kalba was behind him, and kicking him across the arena, saying "This is just a taste of my power".

The announcer then finished with "Kale and Cabba fused by using the Potara. Their new name is Kalba. Will Goku's Universe 7 be able to win against this powerful enemy, Kalba, and Universe 6? The universe's fate is at stake in the Tournament of Power. The time until it ends is 18 minutes"

A/N 2: Cabba can sense Caulifla's potential, hence why he can group Caulifla in with them, as they're all relativistic to each other.

A/N 3: How does Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta VS True Legendary Quake of Fury Kalba sound? Because that's going down in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N 1: Vegeta has a pocket on the white sections of the Saiyan suit, that is where something is that'll come in very handy in this chapter.

A/N 2: Only Kalba knows what Kalba's gender is, nobody else does. That's why Kalba's name is used instead of he/she.

A/N 3: I decided that, since Potara fusion was safe, to change the battle to Vegito VS Kalba, not Gogeta VS Kalba as I originally planned. I also decided to retcon Shin and Fuwa having earrings in their ears. Shin and Fuwa, by the way, in this series, doesn't have the Potara earring in from the start (That was always a very annoying thing for me how Fuwa still has earrings in his ears even though Caulifla and Kale have the Potara earrings. I guess the Kais have more than one pair of earrings).

As Goku flies from one side of the arena to the other, he said "How is Kalba so powerful?" and when he lands, he has barely enough time to power up to SSJ Blue to block an attack from Base Kalba.

"This power, it's immense, it's still rising" Kalba said, continuing to power up.

In the stands, Krillin asked "Just how much is Kalba's energy going to increase?" while Champa yelled "Good going! Keep it up and beat Son Goku"

"DAMNIT! HEY CHAMPA! FUSING IS CHEATING!" Beerus yelled. Champs taunted back "Huh? if you're jealous, why don't you just potara too?", to which Beerus replied with "We don't want to get disqualified, so we won't cheat like that", at this, Cus noticed that Shin's earrings were missing.

"Hang on, Shin, where are your earrings?" Cus asked. Shin grinned malevolently, and said "What you've only just noticed?"

"What the? Who's got your earrings Shin?" Beerus demanded. Shin turned to face Beerus, still with the malevolent look on his face, and said "Goku has one, Vegeta has one. I snuck them into their pockets before the Tournament started. I had a feeling Universe 6 would do this, so I decided to copy them"

"Shin, we're not using Fusion. The risk of losing our two most powerful fighters cannot be ignored" Beerus yelled. Whis, however, said "I think it's worth the risk, they won't hold together for long anyway, but maybe we can get something with Goku and Vegeta from it" to which Beerus groaned, but relented.

With Zen-Oh, Present Zen-Oh said "Why? Fusion is amazing!" and Future Zen-Oh added "Yeah, it's amazing", then both Zen-Oh's said "Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!" and Grand Priest added "And so, we shall allow the use of Potara"

Back in the stands, none of the other Universes tried to use Potara, though this was either due to not needing it (Universes 3,4,11) or not having the right people to use them (Universe 2).

"If I'd known those earrings on Gowasu's ears were capable of Fusion, I would have used those to fuse Jirasen and Murisam, so we may still be in the tournament" Cus said, upset and angry that Gowasu didn't tell her about the earrings.

Shin said "Well then, it's Vegito time. It's time to show Universe 6 the true power of Potara Fusion", at this Beerus smiled malevolently, and said "Let's do this"

Back in the arena, Saonel and Pirina are still fighting Gohan and Piccolo. Saonel and Piriina fire off numerous energy blasts at Gohan and Piccolo, both of whom narrowly avoid it. Pirlina then used his arm extend ability to grab Piccolo's leg, while Saonel fired a blast at him, but Gohan used Demon Flash to deflect it. Gohan the stamped on Pirlina's arm, ripping a chunk of it off.

"Piriina, are you alright?" Saonel asked. Pirina replied with "I'm fine" then regrew the arm.

"Of course, you'd have that ability to" Piccolo said.

With Android 18, she pulled the pants leg of her trousers up a bit, noticing a scratch just above her ankle. She said, "I messed up", and at this, Katopesla approaches her.

"I don't know who you are, but are you picking a fight with me? Alright then. Bring it on!" Android 18 asked. Katopesla replied with "You seem to have hurt your leg in an explosion"

"It's to give you an advantage" Android 18 replied. Katopesla replied with "How gung-ho of you! Very well. I shall vanquish you!" and at this, he shot behind Android 18, with her commenting "He's fast", but as Katopesla swung at her, Android 17 intervened.

"You! ~ When did you...?" Katopesla asked Android 17, who replied "I'm not sure about htting a lady in the face"

"There is no mercy on the battlefield" Katopesla replied. Android 17 simply added "You're absolutely right" before punching Katopesla, knocking him down, then blasting him away.

"Hey! I don't remember asking for your help" Android 18 said, annoyed. Android 17 replied with "I was just passing through" before walking away.

As Goku continues to be pushed back by SSJ Kalba, Kalba taunted "If you're having trouble against me in this form, what chance do you have when we use Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan, or Cabba's Quake of Fury, which is twice as powerful on us as on Cabba due to our combined rage. And what if we fuse those forms? What then?" and Goku managed to get behind Kalba and kick them away.

Kalba then went into Quake of Fury, and punched Goku across the arena, causing him to land in front of Vegeta.

"Kakarot what are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Goku replied with "Have you noticed that we have a strange thing in our pockets?" to which Vegeta replied with "Yeah, what of it?"

"Vegeta, how about we fuse?" Goku asked. Vegeta replied with "What the? Fuse? Why?" to which Goku replied with "Well Kale's one of my students while Cabba's your student, and they've fused, so how about we fuse", and Vegeta, after sensing the extreme power of Kalba, said "Fine, fuck it, let's fuse" and at this, he grabbed his Potara earring, while Goku grabbed his. They put them on and fused into Vegito.

In the stands, Champa said "HOW THE? HOW DID UNIVERSE 7 OBTAIN POTARA EARRINGS?" Champa yelled, shocked by everything that had happened in the last few moments. Vados looked at Shin's ears, and noticed that there were no earrings on his ears. Beerus said "HAHA! You're not the only one who has Potara fusion Champa" and Champa, angered, said "IT STILL WON'T BE ENOUGH"

With Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh said "Kalba's amazing", Present Zen-Oh added "Vegito's amazing too"

"I hate to admit it, but this is a fight worth watching. So, which Saiyan fusion will win? I shall observe the fight with my own eyes" Frieza said.

Vegito then powered up to SSJ2, and charged at Kalba. After a brief exchange, Vegito struck a couple of powerful blows on Kalba, sending Kalba flying into a rockface.

Back in the stands, Caulifla yelled "NO!"

Back in the arena, Kalba powered up to Quake of Fury and shot at SSJ2 Vegito, and they briefly exchanging blows before Kalba shot a powerful energy blast at Vegito, forcing him to deflect it. However, in the instant that he did that, WHAM! Vegito was slammed into a rockface by a Double-Axe Handle from Kalba.

The power output by both Kalba and Vegito is enough to break Jiren out of his meditation.

"OK, Who the hell is putting out that much power?" Jiren asked himself. He decided to float up high above the arena to watch the fight between Vegito and Kalba.

Meanwhile in the stands, Whis asked "Why isn't Vegito powering up further?" but at that moment, Vegito shot out of the debris as Super Saiyan Blue, and, with one punch, sent Kalba flying across the arena

Back in the stands, Cus asked "Vegito's having to go Blue? Just how insanely powerful is Kalba?", Universes 6 and 7 were watching with shock at the level of power Vegito and Kalba were outputting. Caulifla turned to face Cus and said "Quake of Fury is already an extremely powerful transformation, it's power is doubled because of the combined rage of both Cabba and Kale, which was multiplied when I was almost killed and had to drop out of the tournament. As time goes on they're just getting stronger, I think, though, it's time they unleashed their combined form"

Vegito arrived near the spot where Kalba had landed, and said "Are you done yet?" but at this, Kalba got back up, and started to power up. Kalba was trying to merge the True Legendary Super Saiyan and Quake of Fury forms together, and after several seconds, they had succeeded. Now Kalba had the long, green hair and massive muscle mass of the True Legendary Super Saiyan form combined with the pink tint to the skin and clothes and the blue bolts of Quake of Fury.

Kalba then launched at Vegito, and they exchange blows quickly. Watching from above, even Jiren doesn't want to get between the two of them, knowing that these two were way too powerful for even him, but at the same time, there was a good chance that they'd knock each other off, and that would the best thing for Universe 11.

Suddenly, Kalba got a clear shot and unleashed Cabba's signature move, the Impulse Slash.

First, Kalba shot at Vegito and stunned him with a power punch. Then, Kalba unleashed a barrage of punches. TYen, Kalba knocked Vegito with one kick, then used a double kick to send him flying upwards. he then teleported behind Vegito and used a Double-Axe Handle to slam them into the ground. Finally, Kalba fired a barrage of 1000 ki blasts at Vegito, who avoided significant damage from the 1000 ki blasts using an Energy Shield, although very quickly it was shattered with one kick from Kalba, who then seemed to knock Vegito out with a Full Power Energy Wave.

In the stands, both Beerus and Shin loudly swore. "They've finally pushed themselves too far" Cus said. However, at this, Vegito got back up and, as Kalba fired off a Galick Cannon, A white glow appeared around Vegito. And without concious thought, he easily sidestepped the blast. When he opened his eyes, Vegito had white eyes instead of the normal black. He had obtained Ultra Instinct, second time for Goku, first time for Vegeta.

In the stands, Cus, shocked by the transformation, said "What a power, that's something only Angels can do. How are mortals doing this?"

"And on Vegito too, does that mean that when they defuse, Goku and Vegeta will have it?" Beerus asked. Whis replied with "Goku, definitely, Vegeta, possibly"

"It's the form Goku used against Jiren, it's definately Ultra Instinct" Shin said.

"AH, NO! Shit, Kalba's in big trouble" Caulifla said in a panicked voice. She then yelled, though she had no idea why, "Saonel, Pirlina, we can finish Gohan and Piccolo later, right now, make sure Kalba doesn't get knocked off"

"Hey! I'm the one giving orders here Caulifla!" Champa snapped back. But Caulifla didn't care, her two closest friends were in trouble, she'd seen that form go against Jiren, and with this form on Vegtio, Kalba had no chance. To the shock of both Champa and Caulifla, Saonel and Pirina indeed did run, racing for the battle between Vegito and Kalba.

Kalba tried again, and again, Vegito easily avoided it. Worried, and even angrier, Kalba said "What? That's impossible"

"It's exciting" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh added "Yes, it's very exciting"

The announcer then finished with "Their extreme battle with Kalba serves to trigger Ultra Instinct in Vegito. Who will surpass their limits and rise to greater heights, Vegito or Kalba? And can Saonel and Pirina get to the battle in time if the worst does happen to Kalba? And will Goku and Universe 7 be able to win? The time until the Tournament of Power end is 16 minutes"

A/N 4: Yes, SSB Vegito and Quake of Fury/Legendary Super Saiyan Kalba are approaching Angel tier.


	5. Chapter 5

As Saonel and Pirina ran from Gohan and Piccolo, and raced for the battle between Vegito and Kalba, Piccolo said "Get back here you cowards" and both Gohan and Piccolo gave chase.

Back with Kalba, Goku and Frieza, Kalba said "You... That power.", and at this, Vegito jumps onto a nearby rockface. He then powers up, and said "You can't beat me anymore" to which Kalba replied with "I'll take that challenge", the force of the powerup quickly ending any other battle. Toppo lands next to Jiren, while Dyspo arrives on the other side.

"What are you watching? Why aren't you meditating?" Toppo asked. Jiren replied with "I'm too interested in this battle, these two are putting out horrifying levels of power"

Meanwhile Frieza senses the approach of Saonel, Pirina, Gohan and Piccolo, and said "The power output by both sides appears to be attracting everybody"

Meanwhile with Zen-Oh, Present Zen-Oh said "Is he, is he... Is Goku doing it again?" to which Future Zen-Oh replied "He's going all bwaah! bwaah!", and Grand Priest added "Yes. He's going quite bwaah"

In the stands, the Angel of Universe 1 said "This is a spectacle. Is Vegito trying to reach the level of the angels?"

Meanwhile with Universe 7, Master Roshi said "That light in Vegito's eyes. It's like when Goku fought Jiren"

"It's Ultra Instinct" Beerus said. Whis added "The trigger that set if off this time was probably Kalba. That it's happened to Vegito could come in handy at the most critical moments, even once Goku and Vegeta defuse"

"Kalba's massive energy" Beerus said. Whis added "Kalba's energy rivalled the power of two Spirit Bombs that Goku bathed in. It incited Vegito, allowing him to break through another of their self-limiting shells"

"Wow! If Vegito has awoken Ultra Instinct, he can defeat Kalba" Shin said.

"Saonel, Pirina, where are you guys?" Caulifla asked, a note of panic in her voice.

Back in the arena, Kalba finally engages Vegito. Charging at him, Kalba fires its energy blast, but misses completely.

"Whoa, what the? Stop dodging!" Kalba said, annoyed. Kalba took another swing, but again, Vegito unconsciously avoided it. Kalba continues to punch and kick, but keeps completely missing.

Back in the stands, Krillin said "He's dodging everything", to which Master Roshi added "Vegito is barely moving from that spot"

"Amazing! He's reading every punch of Legendary Quake Kalba" Shin said.

Back in the arena, Vegito suddenly dodges an extended arm that reached out to grab him.

"HA! Saonel, Pirina. WATCH OUT!" Kalba yelled, shooting a blast at Gohan and Piccolo as they arrived, forcing them to dodge out of the way. The moment's distraction was enough, as Vegito kicked Kalba into the ground.

"Oh, you two are still after us, right" Saonel said. He then turned to Pirina, and said "Make sure we keep Kalba in our line of sight, alright? If Vegito tries to knock them off, you grab them and rescue them, alright Pirina?"

"Understood" Pirina said. They then briefly re-engaged Gohan and Piccolo, before Frieza, aiming a shot at Saonel, forced them to split again.

"Great, now we have the Frost Demon to worry about too" Pirina said. Saonel added "We're going to have to be careful, I say we get as far away from that Frost Demon as we can while keeping Kalba in our line of sight", at that moment, Saonel grabbed Gohan and threw him into Piccolo.

In the stands, Caulifla yelled "Impossible! How is our team struggling this badly? Kalba hasn't hit Vegito once and Saonel and Pirlina still haven't defeated Gohan and Piccolo"

"Kalba! There's no point in using the Potara to fight like that!" Champa yelled. Vados added "Kalba's current speed and power are quite impressive, but Vegito's reactions are even better" at this Fuwa got mad and yelled "Kalba! Take him out with the fighting stage" Fuwa said as he started swinging his fists.

"Has he always been like this?" Beerus asked, shocked at the development. Champa replied with "It's just his hidden personality showing. Don't mind him" Fuwa then let out a loud battle cry.

Back in the arena, Kalba charged once again at Vegito. And again, Kalba missed completely with every punch.

"Ar you mocking us?" Kalba asked, continuing to swing and miss. Saonel, who had just dodged between Pirina's blast at Gohan and Piccolo and Frieza's latest death beam, yelled "Kalba, JUMP!" and he fired a powerful energy blast at the rockface they were on. Kalba leapt up, and Vegito followed, as the ground beneath them was destroyed. Saonel was then clobbered from behind by Piccolo, who was then smacked by Pirina's Mouth Beam, and Pirina was whacked into the ground by Gohan.

As Kalba continues to swing and miss, Jiren said "That's the form Goku used against me, it looks like Vegito's now got it too"

"This is bad, the sooner they defuse the better" Toppo added.

Kalba charged up a Galick Cannon, and fired. Goku easily avoided it. Meanwhile Pirina had managed to grab hold of Gohan, and, using every single ounce of his might, attempted to throw him off the ring. Frieza, seeing this, shot an energy blast at Pirina's arm, which barely missed, going exactly between Gohan and Pirina. Piccolo then grabbed Gohan and pulled him back, but not a moment too soon as Kalba is sent flying at them by Vegito, forcing them to get out of the way as Kalba attempts to blast them before they collide with the rockface.

As Kalba leapt from the wreckage of the latest rockface they'd just destroyed, they said "Your moves are impressive, but the damage output isn't. That's not all the great Vegito's got, is it?"

"Nope, I'm just getting the hang of Ultra Instinct" Vegito replied.

Saonel meanwhile managed to get a shot on Piccolo, striking him in the back.

"Piccolo" Gohan said. Frieza, having seen that, delivers a brutal kick to Saonel and sends him flying, Pirina grabs Saonel and barely keeps him from being knocked off. He pulled Saonel back to him, and they charged back at Gohan and Piccolo.

"It looks like you've powered up, but you won't beat us with attacks like that" Kalba taunted. When Vegito didn't respond, Kalba added "Ohhoho, you're getting all arrogant because we can't seem to hit you" at this, Vegito rushed behind Kalba, and unleashed a massive barrage of punches, only about half of which Kalba managed to block. Kalba swung back, and both Saonel and Pirina followed, but Vegito avoided all three and easily blew all three away, allowing Gohan to score a hit on Saonel, and seemingly knocking him off.

However, Pirina had launched another blast at Gohan, which Piccolo blocked. But that was exactly what Pirina wanted Piccolo to do. At that moment, Saonel, using his arm extend technique, wrapped his arm around Piccolo and pulled him off the arena with him. Frieza tried to blast Pirina's arm to stop him, but even when he managed to shoot off one arm, Saonel just regrew it and fired the other arm to wrap around Piccolo. As Saonel fell, he said "Pirina, these are for Kale and Cabba when they defuse" and used most of the rest of his energy to create two large, purple balls of energy, which he then shot high into the arena.

"Alright" Pirina said as he saw Kalba get shot across the arena by Vegito.

"Shit" Pirina said and he took off, with Gohan in hot pursuit, and both Vegito and Frieza following close behind.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said "Universe 6's Saonel and Universe 7's Piccolo have dropped out" and at this, with two taps, Saonel's and Piccolo's pcitures went dark.

Back in the Universe 6 stands, Saonel fell to the ground. Dr. Raichu reached him first, and said "Are you alright?" Saonel slowly pulled himself up, then said "I'm sorry Champa, that Gohan guy caught me by surprise, I managed to lessen Universe 7's numbers though"

"YOU IDIOT! NOW WE ONLY HAVE THREE FIGHTERS LEFT WHEN CABBA AND KALE DEFUSE" Champs yelled. Saonel replied with "I said I'm sorry"

In the Universe 7 stands, Piccolo landed in the arena. The first to get to him was not any of the fighters, but Cus.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" she asked. Piccolo raised his hand and said, "Can you please help me up?" to which Cus, blushing slightly, nodded, and pulled Piccolo into a sitting position next to her. Piccolo turned to Whis and asked, 'Is it OK if I talk to your sister?"

"Sure, she seems to need some comforting words right now" Whis replied (A/N: Piccolo speaking with Cus will get its own story, which will also include Cus speaking to Goku and Gohan).

Back in the arena, as Kalba climbed from the wreckage of another rockface, Pirina noticed that Kalba was breathing heavily.

"We're going to need those energy orbs after all" Pirina said. he then ducked behind a rock formation, making sure Gohan doesn't find him.

"Where's Pirina?" Gohan asked. Vegtio replied with "Leave him be Gohan, you've done well so far. You go and rest up, we're going to need you when we take on Universe 11" at this Gohan nodded, then departed.

"Whew" Pirina said, glad that he didn't have to fight Gohan anymore. Now he just had to watch out for the Frost Demon.

Meanwhile in the stands, Krillin said "Kalba got hit by Vegito and still got up?"

"Just how tough are they?" Tien asked. Whis, however, replied with "No" and when everybody turned to face him, he added "Kalba's vigor is indeed impressive, at present it seems that Vegito's attacks are not very effective. It's likely because he can't fully utilise Ultra Instinct when he switches to attack. If he can't end it with the next hit, they will almost certainly defuse"

"Um, is it just me, or is Kalba about to defuse?" Caulifla asked. Champa looked closely, and said "SHIT! THEY ARE! KALBA! FINISH VEGITO NOW, YOU'RE ABOUT TO DEFUSE"

Back in the arena, Kalba heard this, and said "Damn it, this isn't over yet" and at this, Kalba charged up and almighty Final Flash attack, while Vegito charged a Final Kamehameha. Pirina got his arms slightly extended, ready to grab Kalba if they fail.

The blasts were fired, connected, and immediately, it was obvious that Kalba was going to lose. Pirina, horrified, ran from his hiding spot, determined to catch Kalba and stop them from being knocked off. Kalba switched to a Saiyan Shield to try and stop the Kamehameha, but it didn't work, the blast blew straight through it, however Kalba had managed to orient so that it didn't push on them directly, they were hoping that by not taking the full Kamehameha blast, they may not be knocked off.

It wouldn't have worked, had Pirina not been there to grab Kalba as they flew for the edge of the arena. Frieza was unable to see where Pirina was due to the Kamehameha, and Pirina took the opportunity to grab Kalba and flee, almost as soon as he had started moving, he felt Kalba defuse back into Kale and Cabba, with the Potara earrings immediately shattered.

Back in the stands, Caulifla asked "What just happened?" to which Saonel replied "Pirina just saved Kale and Cabba from being knocked off by Vegito, we still have three fighters left"

"Oh man, we're in the danger zone" Caulifla said. Champa then yelled "RIGHT! NEW PLAN! TAKE AS MANY UNIVERSES AS YOU CAN DOWN WITH YOU! STARTING WITH UNIVERSES 2 AND 4, YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah, I understand. Just once I can get Cabba and Kale back on their feet" Pirina replied.

Soon, Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo landed next to Vegito.

"What are those earrings on your ears?" Jiren asked. Vegito replied with "Potara earrings, they can be used to fuse two people together for at most an hour, however that time is slammed down by extreme power, that's how Kalba was created too. Unfortunately, we really don't have long left, so we're going to have to do what we must" Vegito went to engage Jiren, but suddenly all three of them had vanished.

"What the?" Vegito asked. He then felt a curious sensation, and suddenly defused into Goku and Vegeta, exhausted by the fight.

Some distance away, Pirina was carefully guiding the energy orbs Saonel had left behind towards him, Cabba and Kale, all of whom were completely exhausted after the fight. After guiding them to Cabba and Kale, he said "Here's some energy for you two, Saonel generated these for you" and at this, the energy briefly enveloped both, then was gone, and both Kale and Cabba gingerly got to the feet.

"So, which Universe should we go after first?" Pirina asked. Cabba growled, and replied in an extremely aggressive tone "Universe 2. I'm not finished with them yet" to which Kale agreed.

"Alright, Universe 2 first" Pirina said.

Back in the stands, Krillin said "Thanks goodness Vegito won" Whis then added "Vegito could sense that they were close to defusing, he knew he had to finish it in one blow, they were wise to use the Final Kamehameha. He could unconsciously didge while building up energy, and put everything into the final blow"

"Jiren saw that, there's no way either Goku or Vegeta will be able to use the same tactic again with Jiren and the others still remaining" Master Roshi said.

"You're absolutely right. If he could attack unconsciously" Tien added. Whis then said, "That's the hard part" making everyone look back at Whis, who continued with "Everyone thinks about what attacks will be effective. The reason why all Vegito's attacks were inadequate, was because in that instant, his thoughts were focused on them. To separate the mind from the body and leave everything to instinct! I wonder if Goku or Vegeta will be able to achieve that in the time we have left. This will be interesting, isn't that right Beerus?"

"Why are you asking me?" Beerus asked.

Back in the arena, Toppo, Jiren and Dyspo meet to discuss recent events.

"Toppo, watch out, Vegeta has tasted Ultra Instinct" Jiren said. Toppo nodded and said "I know, I saw the fight too. They're getting stronger, but their stamina is going to be another thing, can they hold their stamina long enough in that form to defeat us? I doubt it"

The narrator then finished with "Vegito has defeated the powerful Kalba, but Pirina at the last moment managed to save them. The universes' survival is at stake in the Tournament of Power. With just 14 minutes remaining, will Goku and Vegeta be able to attain Ultra Instinct?"

A/N 2: A bit of fanservice coming for both genders. Kale's removing her red top and skirt (leaving her Black shorts and tank top on), Caulifla's Harem Pants will become Harem shorts and Cabba's removing the top half of his battle suit. Yes, Cabba's fighting the rest of the tournament topless.


	6. Chapter 6

As Pirina, Cabba and Kale continue to hide from the other fighters while waiting to recover, Cabba notices that his battle suit has been badly damaged by their recent fight as Kalba against Vegito. More specifically, there's a large piece missing from just above the belt right to the top, which is mirrored on Kale's red over-shirt, exposing her black tank top underneath.

"What caused that?" Pirina asked, pointing to Cabba's and Kale's damaged fabrics.

"Vegito's Final Kamehameha" Kale replied as she tore the red over-shirt off. She then surprised Cabba by removing her red skirt.

"I can understand why you're removing your top, but why the skirt too?" Cabba asked. Kale replied with "Because I have an idea to try and throw other fighters off our tail"

"Alright, I'm all ears" Cabba said. Kale then said, getting redder and redder as she continued to speak, "Well, I've removed what I've removed, and if you remove the top half of your suit, we may be able to make it look like we're doing something, other, than fighting" this made Cabba blush, he knew exactly what Kale was talking about.

"Good idea Kale. I'll stay down as well, so I'm not seen" Pirina replied. Cabba then generated a tiny energy blade, and cut the top half of his battle suit, just above the belt, away from the rest of his suit. After pulling the top half off, Cabba heard Caulifla wolf whistle at both from the stands, leaving all three of them as red as a tomato.

In the stands, while Kale is telling Cabba about her plan to fool the other fighters, Caulifla, realising the state of her harem pants, decided to remove the damaged sections. But there was a problem. She said to herself "I want to remove the damaged sections of my pants, but I don't want anybody to be able to see up them"

"Why?" Hit asked, puzzled. Caulifla, embarrassed, replied with "Because I'm wearing nothing underneath, I don't wear any undergarments when I'm in a fight like this, it limits my movements"

"So, you need a way to cover that part up, eh? I happen to know that Saiyans get aroused when fighting very strong opponents, and that arousal doesn't go away quickly" Dr. Rota replied, embarrassing Caulifla even further, if that was at all possible.

"I can sort that for you Caulifla" Vados replied, generating a large, cape-like cloth large enough for Caulifla to completely hide herself. Vados then handed it to Caulifla.

"You'll be able to see what you're doing while in this, but nobody can see into it, so you can get what you need removed without anybody seeing anything" Vados explained. Caulifla nodded, said "Thanks Vados" and disappeared under it. She then used the same tiny energy blade that Cabba used to remove the left-pants leg from just below the knee, and the right pants leg from two-thirds of the way down the thigh down. She then poked out of the cape and asked "Vados, can I please have some safety pins? I need to hold my folded shorts together, again, so nobody can see up the pants leg" and at this, Vados generated several Safety Pins and gave them to Caulifla. She then disappeared under the cape again, and returned out of the cape a few seconds later with Safety Pins on her Harem shorts. She then saw Cabba topless, and Kale with just her Tank Top and Compression Shorts on, and she wolf whistled.

Back in the arena, Kale, Cabba and Pirina headed towards the edge of the arena, and when they reached where they wanted to go to try and fool the trail, and left what articles of clothing they had removed to an area headed for near the edge of the arena.

"And with Caulifla that embarrassed, that should sell the, other, thing we may be doing rather nicely" Cabba said, looking up at the stands. Hit, suspecting what Cabba and Kale were planning from the stands, leaned into Caulifla and said, "I think you should be looking over near the far edge of the arena, maybe cover yourself with the cape again, help sell what Kale's planning to try and throw off the other fighters"

"Uh, OK, I guess" Caulifla replied, puzzled by what Hit was suggesting. She threw the cape over her again, and pulled it all the way up until it sat just above her shoulders. She extended it out at the front over her knees, so nobody could tell what she was doing with her own body. She wasn't planning anything, of course, but it was the illusion she was trying to sell.

Back on the arena, Cabba, Kale and Pirina have moved well away from the spot they'd deposited the over shirt, half the suit and the skirt. Ribrianne arrives in the area, and said "I'll crush whoever hurt Rozie and Zarbuto" she then saw the clothes lying on the ground. She looked up at the stands, and said "And there maybe a way to sneak attack two of the Saiyans, if they're busy with, other, things" and at this, she ran on.

"Universe 2, wait" came a voice to the three remaining fighters.

"Heles?" they asked simultaneously. Heles than said "All three of you, group up. Ribrainne, Universe 6 is throwing you off their trail. Once you three group up, I'll tell you where you three should really go"

"Alright" Ribrianne replied. After a few moments, Zirlon, Ribrianne and Rabanra have arrived together.

"Universe 6 is struggling, their two most powerful remaining fighters are in hiding, and are using some of their clothing to mislead you. They're nearby, but not straight ahead. To the left, they're near there, and only one fighter can fight normally. Ribrianne, you take that one. The other two can be taken by Zirloin and Rabanra" Heles said. The three fighters nodded, and took off.

In the stands, Caulifla threw off the cape and yelled "DAMNIT! GUYS, WATCH OUT! IT DIDN'T WORK! UNIVERSE 2'S ON THEIR WAY". Back in the arena, Kale and Cabba were watching, waiting for members of Universe 2 to charge through the rockface in front of them.

"Three on three?" Pirina asked as Zirloin, Rabanra and Ribrianne burst through the rockface.

"Damnit, Kale and I are still recovering" Cabba said. Ribrianne then asked, "Now which one of you three was the bastard who knocked off Rozie and tried to kill Zarbuto?"

"That would be me" Pirina replied, with a wink to Cabba, the one who truly did it. Ribrianne nodded, then said "Zirloin, Rabanra, you handle the two Saiyans. Get then off quickly before they recover" and at this, Rabanra charged at both Cabba and Kale, who barely managed to block his blows. Pirina charges in and sends Ribrianne flying. Zirloin then attacked, and managed to strike Cabba. Kale went to leap in with a punch, and while she got one hit in on Zirloin, Zirloin flipped her and struck her, sending her flying. She had to be caught by Cabba.

"How are we going to win?" Kale asked. Cabba replied with "I think we're just going to have to play defence until we recover enough strength to transform" and Kale nodded. Both Zirloin and Rabanra then re-engaged Cabba and Kale.

Meanwhile, Ribrianne fired a huge barrage of arrows at Pirina, who countered with a similarly massive barrage of Ki Blasts. As Ribrianne attempted another attack, Pirina extended his arm to trap her, and then threw her away. Ribrianne recovered, and fired Ribrianne Eternal Love at Pirina, which barely caught Pirina's leg, but didn't do much damage to him.

The energy blast kept going, and Cabba had to throw a Saiyan Shield up to stop him and Kale being struck by the energy blast. However, Zirloin took this opportunity to smash Cabba's Saiyan shield. However, Zirloin had left himself wide open to a powerful blast from Kale, which sent Zirloin flying.

"Good one" Cabba said. Kale replied with "Thanks". Rabanra then charges in, and with Zirloin re-joining the battle, they re-engaged Cabba and Kale, putting both of them on the defenseive.

Pirina scored a couple of big hits on Ribrianne, and they fight evenly, and eventually force each other apart.

"Not bad" Pirina said. Ribrianne replied with "You're going down for what you did to Rozie and Zarbuto" and at this, Cabba and Kale are blasted through the rockface, landing all six of them in the same area.

In the stands, Champa asked "Why haven't Cabba and Kale transformed? Didn't Saonel give them enough power?" to which Caulifla replied with 'I think they're pulling a Goku, and fighting until they recover enough stamina to power up again. Though Cabba's largely mastered SSJ1, he shouldn't need much to use it"

Back in the arena, Cabba said "I can't transform until Kale's ready to transform herself. As part of fighting alongside her, I can't lose sight of her. If I transform, I could very easily lose sight of her, and she could be knocked off as a result"

Back in the stands, Caulifla heard what Cabba said, and said "Cabba's waiting until Kale's ready to transform. Kale doesn't have Cabba's stamina, neither do I, and she still uses more energy when she transforms, so Cabba's probably waiting until Kale's ready herself"

Back in the arena, Rabanra then charged in, and Cabba and Kale had to block his attacks. While Kale and Cabba managed to get a hit each on Rabanra, and forced him back with several energy blasts, Zirloin then jumped, and slammed into the ground, the resulting shockwave blowing Cabba and Kale off their feet. Both are then punched into the ground by Zirloin, and both Rabanra and Zirloin combined a series of Blue and White energy blasts, and shot them at Cabba and Kale, forcing Cabba to set up another Saiyan Shield to stop the blasts.

Pirina meanwhile had re-engaged Ribrianne, and Pirina used a Mouth Energy Wave to blast Ribrianne away. Ribrianne then charged in, and used a spinning attack to try and stop Pirina. The spinning attack was enough to force Pirina to avoid the attack, and Cabba and Kale were barely able to avoid the spinning, although she, unintentionally, hit Rabanra and sent him flying, forcing Zirloin to catch him to stop Rabanra from being knocked off.

"Sorry Rabanra" Ribrianne said. Cabba and Kale knew that they had a chance, they started firing energy blasts at the ground near Zirloin and Rabanra, but they were slapped away by Ribrianne before they got much of a chance. Pirina immediately retaliated with a powerful energy blast, which sent Ribrianne flying. Pirina then said "Cabba, Kale, get behind me", and both Cabba and Kale nodded, and got behind him.

Ribrianne, however, recognised Cabba's attack. Growling, she yelled "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT ROZIE AND ZARBUTO! FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!"

"WHAT CHOICE DID CABBA HAVE AFTER ZARBUTO ALMOST KILLED CAULIFLA?" Kale yelled back. Cabba angrily replied with "Now I know the truth! Your entire Universe is rotten to the core. Pirina, fuck up Ribrianne for us alright? Kale and I will take out the other two!" to which Pirina nodded. Zirloin has managed to get Rabanra back onto the arena, and they re-joined Ribrianne.

Back in the stands, Heles syelled "CRUSH CABBA! HE MUST PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO OUR UNIVERSE!" at this, Champa yelled back "IT WAS YOUR UNIVERSE WHO TRIED TO KILL A MEMBER OF OUR UNIVERSE, SO YOU CAN'T TALK"

"SHUT UP! OR ZEN-OH WILL ERASE BOTH OF YOU" Grand Priest yelled from Zen-Oh's area, immediately shutting Champa and Heles up, although they still glared at each other with utmost hatred. Fuwa and Pell, as well as Vados and Sour, were also glaring at each other, along with the fighters that were not lying on the ground near death.

Ribrianne then charged at Pirina, while Rabanra and Zirloin charge at Cabba and Kale.

Rabanra and Zirloin swung both punches, kicks and energy blasts at Cabba and Kale. Cabba and Kale countered with their own attacks, and managed to get a couple more hits in on Zirloin, and managed to strike Rabanre into Zirloin. They immediately lunged back and got a couple of painful kicks on Cabba and Kale, sending them flying.

"CABBA! KALE!" Caulifla yelled from the stands.

Meanwhile Pirina had just managed to blast Ribrianne into a rockface, and suddenly Ribrianne turned back into Brianne. Brianne then decided to launch her Big Armour attack, placing her hand on the ground, and transmitting energy through the ground towards Pirina. While the vines caught Pirina's leg, before the vines got past his leg, Pirina sliced his leg off, jumped away from the vines, regrew his leg, and then attempted to finish Brianne off with a powerful energy blast. However, Brianne avoided it, and attempted to kick Pirina off the arena.

Cabba and Kale, seeing this, both yelled "PIRINA", their moment of distraction was enough, and Rabanra and Zirloin fired off a powerful combined energy blast at them, Kale and Cabba only avoiding taking a large amount of damage by powering up, Cabba to Super Saiyan and Kale to Super Saiyan Green

Meanwhile. Pirina extended his arm to a nearby rockface, and swung himself not only back onto the arena, but into a position where he could kick Brianne off the arena, which he did from behind.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said "UIniverse 2's Brianne de Chateau has dropped out" and with one tap, Brianne's portrait went dark.

In the stands, Caulifla yelled "HA! TAKE THAT YOU FAKE LOVE BITCHES", while in the Universe 2 section, Ribrianne broke down crying, and had to be comforted by Rozie and Vikal.

Back in the arena, Cabba said "Did you see that? That was awesome" to which Kale replied with "Namekians are awesome! Can Saonel do that too?" to which Pirina replied with "All Namekians can extend their limbs, and regenerate"

"That, is, AWESOME!" both Cabba and Kale said at the same time, while Caulifla said the same thing in the stands.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Ea, the Supreme Kai of Universe 3, smiled malevolently.

"The perfect opportunity has arisen. Forget Universe 7, we have a chance to get Universes 2 and 6 erased" and at this, Mosco made a bunch of noises, and Campari translated by saying "All of our remaining fighters, target Universes 2 and 6, they're in the same area, so this shouldn't be too bad" and at this, Katoplesia, Boraeta, Koitsukai, Paparoni, Biarra and Pancea all raced for the part of the arena Universes 2 and 6 were fighting.

Seeing this in the stands, Champa yelled "CABBA! KALE! PIRINA! WATCH OUT! UNIVERSE 3'S ATTACKING" at this, Heles also yelled "RABANRA, ZIRLOIN, WATCH OUT! UNIVERSE 3'S COMING" everybody from both universes still on the arena, looked at each other, then wordlessly truced, at least until they could get Universe 3 away from them.

The announcer than finished with "As Universe 2 loses its final female fighter, Kale and Cabba power up to counter Universe 2. However, a new threat, Universe 3, is charging at them. Can the fighters survive? Or is the Tournament of Power about to claim more Universes. The time until the tournament ends is 12 minutes"

A/N: It wasn't easy to write this episode. Rabanra and Zirloin haven't even had a fight yet on-screen, so I had to make shit up for them. And, of course, their power scaling. But the DBS power scale's been broken since about Episode 10, so it really doesn't matter much.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 1: Panaratai is the name of the fusion of Borareta, Koitsukai and Pancea

Meanwhile on a planet in Universe 2...

"Our goddess, Ribrianne" one civilian said. Another civilian added "Is our universe finished?"

Ribrianne then appeared, and said "Not yet. It's not over yet" to which the civilians replied with "Ribrianne"

With Universe 7, and Cus, the latter being comforted by Piccolo, Old Kai asked, "They've been broadcasting the tournament to their own universe?"

"That's very bold of them" Whis replied. Everyone then looked at Mojito, and Whis added "To disclose it would normally cause mass hysteria"

Back with Ribrianne, she said "I was defeated. But, the light of love has not yet been lost. Please, everyone, cheer them on to the end! The two remaining warriors, and their battle of love!"

Caulifla, meanwhile, is getting more and more frustrated. She yelled out "DAMNIT! GET FIRED UP! KALE! CABBA! PIRINA! IF YOU LOSE, I'M GONNA CLOBBER YOU!"

"If we lose, we get erased, there'll be no-one to clobber" Pirina replied. Cabba then yelled back "YOU'RE THE WEAKEST OF THE THREE OF US! IF ANYBODY'S GETTING CLOBBERED, IT'S YOU!"

"YOIU CAN DO IT!" Botamo, Magetta and Hit called to them.

"No matter how many times we fall, we will rise" Rabanra said. Zirloin then added "Can you hear that?"

"Yeah, I hear it. The voices of the people praying for our victory" Rabanra replied., and at this, many glow sticks appeared, both from in the stand and back in Universe 2.

"Exactly! The love of everyone in Universe 2 is now on your side" Ribrianne said. Rabanra then added "What we bear are the hopes of everyone living in Universe 2. They are way too heavy! But this weight is also love"

"Let's turn this heavy love into power" Zirloin said. Rabanra and Zirloin then powered up into Ribrianne-Zirloin and Vikal-Rabanra"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Caulifla said from the stands, absolutely disgusted by Universe 2's transformation.

Back on the arena, Cabba said "Maybe they can take care of themselves now. I'm surprised they didn't do the transformation to counter us"

"Of course not. The real reason for the transformation is coming on us right now" Rabanra said as five of the six fighters of Universe 3 burst through the rockface, with Paparoni staying back, watching and observing the action while controlling Borareta, Koitsukai, Biarra and Pancea, the last of those hanging around him for protection.

Suddenly, at about the time that Universe 2 powered up, and while Kale powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan and Cabba to Quake of Fury, Pirina gained a white glow on his outline.

"What the?" Kale asked. Pirina replied with "The ability for Namekians to become one and gain further power, Namekian Fusion. Upon learning of our universe's peril, many of our people from Namek volunteered. As their representatives, we absorbed all their power to fight in this tournament. Saonel didn't last long enough for his powered-up body to stabilise, which was why we avoided aggressive fighting. To save our strength in the tournament. Now, though, my body's power has stabilised, so now that the time has come, I'm one of only three warriors left. However, now is not the time for regrets. We will fight with our people whose lives we were given. This is the Planet Namek's resolve to survive!"

Katopesla then used Mode Change to go from Whirlwind Speed Mode into Raging Battle Mode, increasing his power by 300 times.

"Watch out, that Katopesla guy's power just skyrocketed" Cabba said. The five members of Universe 3 then engaged Cabba, Kale, Pirina, Rabanra and ZIrloin.

Cabba and Kale struggle to block the attacks of Katopesla, everybody punched and kicked at each other, fighting evenly. Meanwhile, Pirina is fighting Borareta, Panchia and Koitsukai. Meanwhile both Rabanra and Zirloin are hunting down Paparoni, while being chased by Biarra, who was shooting energy blasts at them.

"Rabanra, you hold Biarra, I'll face Paparoni" Zirloin said. Rabanra nodded, said "May love be with you", turned around, and engaged Paparoni.

Katopesla got strikes on Cabba and Kale, however Kale got a quick energy blast on Katopesla, followed by another powerful kick from Cabba.

Pirirna was struck by an energy beam from Borareta, but avoided strikes from Panchia and Koitsukai, then punched or kicked all three of them away.

Rabanra struck Biarra hard, and shot him across the arena. However, he got struck hard by Paparoni.

"How the hell did you get to me?" Rabanra asked. Paparoni replied by pointed at an unmoving Zirloin.

"Oh no, how?" Rabanra asked, flying over to check on him.

Meanwhile, Pirina gets several big strikes on Borareta, Panchia and Koitsukai. At this point, Paparoni and Biarra combine to fire a devastating blast on Zirloin and Rabanra, who held the attack back with a combined Pretty Cannon and a Ki Cannon Blast. After a few moments, Rabanra uses his beast warrior traits to attack Paparoni and Biarra, managing to allow Zirloin to overpower Paparoni and Biarra blasts, though Paparoni and Biarra largely avoided damage.

"Nice" Biarra said. They then re-engaged.

Back in the stands, Sour said "They're holding up, somewhat good", to which Heles nodded. Vados meanwhile was starting to worry.

Back in the arena, when Paparoni decides to combine Borareta, Pancea and Koitsukai into one giant mechanical warrior called Panaratai, Cabba, Kale, Rabanra, Zirloin and Pirina get even more worried.

Then wham, Panaratai slams Cabba, Kale, Zirloin and Rabanra, and appears to knock everybody except Zirloin off the arena. Zirloin tried to grab Rabanra, but missed. On the other hand, Pirina extended his arms to save Kale and Cabba, quickly throwing them both back onto the arena. Panaratai then uses his arms to smash Pirina in the neck, crippling him and allowing him to be easily knocked off by Katopesla.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said, "Universe's 6 Pirina and Universe 2's Rabanra have dropped out" and with two taps, Pirina's and Rabanra's portraits go dark.

Meanwhile in the stands, as Kale and Cabba are smacked by Panaratai, Caulifla screams "NO!" and attempts to jump back onto the arena to help Cabba and Kale. Hit, however, knowing that if she left the stands she, and everybody in Universe 6, would be erased, used Time Skip to grab Caulifla and pull her back onto the stands, also, unemotionally, confirming that Caulifla isn't wearing anything under her Harem Shorts.

"Hit, let me go, I have to help my friends" Caulifla said, struggling to break free from Hit's grasp,

"If you did manage to get off the stands, you would have been erased, along with everybody in the Universe", but Caulifla wasn't listening, and she yelled "KALE! CABBA!" and it was only when Pirina had got Cabba and Kale back onto the arena that she finally calmed down.

Back in the arena, as Kale and Cabba hit the ground, they notice that Biarra is right at the edge of the arena, and so Kale and Cabba decide to fire blasts to send him off.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said, "Universe 3's Biarra has dropped out" and with one tap, Biarra's portrait went dark.

Back in the arena, Kale and Cabba decide to search for Paparoni. With Paparoni, he is evenly fighting with Zirloin, who was rolling around at Paparoni. Paparoni managed to catch Zirloin, and throw him away. Kale fired a blast at Paparoni, but Paparoni deflected it and swung his staff at her, which she narrowly avoided. Zirloin charged back at Paparoni, but he just smacked him to the edge of the arena, where he was saved by Cabba.

"Why?" Zirloin asked. Cabba replied with "Universe 3 is attempting to get both our Universes erased", to which Zirloin nodded.

So, what happened with that blast that Kale shot at Paparoni? Well.

Meanwhile Shantsa floats over where Kale's top and skirt and the top half of Cabba's battle suit are lying on the ground. Noticing this, Shantsa said "Hmm, now who have I seen with these clothes? Oh right, the two remaining Saiyan fighters of Universe 6"

In the stands, Caulifla noticed that Shantsa was examining Kale's and Cabba's clothes.

"Give me back the cloak, I think I can fool a fighter after all" Caulifla said. Hit nodded, gave her back the cloak, and she threw it on herself leaving just her head visible, just in time as, back in the arena, Sahntsa looked up at the Universe 6 stand.

"Ah, so maybe there is something going on with the Universe 6 Saiyans on the arena, if the Universe 6 Saiyan in the stands has covered herself" Shaanta said. He then walked towards the edge of the arena, expecting Kale and Cabba to be up to, other, things, however, when he arrived at the edge of the arena, he realised that there wasn't anyone there. Just as he realised that he'd been tricked, the blast that Kale sent and Paparoni deflected sent Shantsa flying off the arena.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said "Universe 4's Shantsa has dropped out" and Zen-Oh tapped the portrait containing Shantsa, and it went dark.

Back in the stands, Shanta apologised to Quitela, who was livid.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHEN CAULIFLA YELLED THAT THE PLAN THAT THE SAIYANS OF UNIVERSE 6 HAD CONCOCTED DIDN'T WORK ON UNIVERSE 2? WHY DID IT WORK ON YOU?" Quitela yelled at Shantsa. Shantsa, ashamed, said timidly "I didn't hear her. There was so much going on that I didn't hear anything from the stands"

"GAH! NOW WE'RE DOWN TO THE CICADA BROTHERS" Quitela yelled. Shanta replied with "Oh shit, sorry", Quitela growled angrily, absolutely infuriated.

With Caulifla, she removed the cloak, smiled, and said "I can't believe, even after it had failed the first time, that somebody had been fooled by the clothes and the cloak", to which Hit smiled and said "I don't think it'll work for anyone else. The other Gods of Destruction know that Kale and Cabba aren't doing anything other than fighting, they'll have communicated that to their fighters. But you're right, I have no idea how it worked on Shantsa"

"Because Quitela's a rubbish God of Destruction of course. He should have communicated that to Shantsa, that way he'd still be in the ring" Beerus said. Quitela glared at Beerus, but knew that, if he tried to start anything with Beerus, he would probably be erased, Zen-Oh having already threatened to erase Champa and Heles, along with literally everybody in Universe 6, after they started on each other.

Panaratai and Paparoni then engage Cabba and Zirloin, and briefly fight evenly, before Cabba fired off a strong blast to send Paparoni flying into a rockface.

"I can handle this Paparoni guy, you go and find your girlfriend" Zirloin said. Cabba replied "She's not my, oh fuck it, he won't hear me" Cabba said. He then raced off to look for Kale.

In the stands, Caulifla heard what Cabba had said, and said "The events of the last ten minutes or so has told me that Kale may be bi, just like I am, and Cabba for that matter. Yes, I saw Cabba blushing after his interactions with Vegeta"

Back on the arena, Kale, meanwhile has re-engaged Katopesla, and is on the defensive, just trying to survive. Cabba attempts a surprise attack on Katopesla, but Katopesla avoids the blast.

"That Katopesla guy is VERY annoying" Cabba said. Zirloin then rolled into Katopesla, and sent him flying. Paparoni burst out of the rockface, and, along with Panaratai and Katopesla, stood opposite Kale, Cabba and Zirloin, the former two starting to tire.

"I cannot believe that I'm fighting alongside a member of the Universe I hate for what they did to Caulifla against another Universe trying to erase both of out universes" Cabba said to himself. Kale then said, "Let's go" and the fighters re-engaged again, with Cabba taking on Katopesla, with Cabba getting angrier and angrier as he continues to fight, Kale engaging Paparoni and Zirloin engaging Panaratai.

It soon became clear that Universe 3 had a plan. Although Cabba was finally getting the upper hand over Katopesla, and Kale was getting the upper hand over Paparoni, that they were getting nearer and nearer to the edge of the arena. Finally, when Cabba, Zirloin and Kale were less than a foot from the edge, Katopesla, Paparoni and Panaratai allowed themselves to get struck, pushing all of them back. However, before Kale, Cabba and Zirloin managed to get any further, Pararoni used a pulse from his staff to keep them back.

"They're going for a Team Attack, just like the Pride Troopers did" Kale said. Cabba nodded, and together, he charged a Final Flash, Kale charged a Final Energy Cannon and Zirloin charged a Love Cannon Beam. Katopesla, Panaratai and Paparoni all charged their attacks. Then they all fired. And it became apparent quickly that, despite being more powerful than the others, Kale and Cabba were tired, and were losing power. The combined Kale/Cabba/Zirloin beam was overwhelmed, and Cabba quickly threw up a Saiyan Shield, trying desperately to stop them being knocked off. However, Katopesla broke from the beam and shot over, breaking Cabba's shield with a powerful kick.

"IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Zirloin yelled, and he grabbed Katopesla's legs just as they were enveloped by the blast. Kale, Cabba, Zirloin and Paparoni were all shot off the arena.; suit.

As Cabba, Zirloin, Katopesla and Kale were knocked off, Vados , realising what this meant, yelled "WHIS!" and both Whis and Cus ran over to her, and threw themselves around her as Cabba and Kale returned to the stands, with Cabba landing on top of Caulifla, while Kale was caught by Hit. Cabba and Caulifla briefly lock eyes, then, realising the looks they're probably getting, split apart immediately, blushing furiously.

"I'm still clobbering you two, sorry Kale" Caulifla said. Cabba smiled and said, "You'll have to catch Kale and I first", so Caulifla started chasing them, with all three of them laughing as they race about. Quickly Caulifla catches them, but when she does go for the clobber, Kale and Cabba easily block it, noticing that there was a lot less energy in the hit than they had expected.

"Caulifla, are you, alright?" Kale asked. Caulifla dropped her arms, and her head, and Kale knew that Caulifla was upset. Kale turned Caulifla around, and hugged her, while Cabba just started rubbing her back, as she began to shudder, showing that she had started crying, the emotional rollercoaster she had been on had finally proven too much for her to handle. Kale and Cabba continued to try and comfort and console Caulifla, battling to keep their own emotions from rising to the surface.

Meanwhile with Grand Priest and Both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said "For Universe 2 and Universe 6, all warriors have dropped out, they've been wiped out. And now, Universe 2 and Universe 6 will be erased" Grand Priest said, his voice breaking as he finishes the sentence, knowing that a daughter of his was going with her universe.

The members of Universe 2 just sit there, accepting their demise as everybody in their Universe, except Sour, vanish.

"Whis" Vados said. Whis looked at Vados, and asked "What?" to which Vados replied with "Avenge me. Avenge Universe 6. Destroy Universe 3, they were the ones who got us erased"

"I will" Whis said as Kale and Cabba continued to comfort Caulifla, while Saonel comforted Pirina. Zen-Oh's hands then went up, and Universe 2, everyone except Sour, vanished. Then the lines appeared around Universe 6. This time, it included Vados. As Champa was about to get erased, Champa said "Beerus" and the instant that Beerus looked over, Champa made a silly face, then vanished, along with the fighters, Fuwa, and finally, Vados.

Cus broke down crying, unable to take in what had just happened. A series of footsteps then appeared from behind.

"Mojito" Whis said as the Angel of what was Universe 9 arrived. He put an arm around Cus, and steered her until she was up against him, crying into his chest. He then said, "I'm going to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish Vados back"

"Really?" Cus asked through her sobs. Mojito replied with "I promise". Cus then felt another hand on her back. Looking around, she saw Piccolo rubbing her back.

"Sorry about running away earlier Piccolo" Cus said. Piccolo kneeled down, and asked "Can I take her back please? I was trying to comfort her when this happened" to which Mojito nodded, and let go of Cus. She ran over to Piccolo, and buried her face in his chest, before Piccolo could hear renewed sobs. All Piccolo felt that he could do was to just hold her, and let her cry, all while repeating "Let it out Cus, you'll feel better" over and over again.

Meanwhile with Universe 2, just after Universe 2 got erased, to Sour's shock, the top of his staff exploded, the shards of which cut the side of his face.

"AH!" Sour said as the shards cut his face.

Seeing that everybody was stunned, not seeming to be doing any fighting, and what had just happened to Sour, Grand Priest took the opportunity to call a short time-out to allow one of Zen-Oh's guard to go an tend to Sour, while he tried to get a grip on himself.

Whis turned to face Vegeta and Goku, and said "Universe 3. That is our target Universe, alright Goku and Vegeta?", to which Goku and Vegeta angrily nodded. They now knew exactly which Universe to target.

The narrator then Brianne "Universe 2 and Universe 6 were erased, and with it, so was Vados, the angel of Universe 6. Universe 7 now sets out for revenge against Universe 3 for Universe 6. The Tournament of Power is reaching its climax. The time remaining in the Tournament of Power is 10 minutes"

A/N 2: How many of you remembered that I was having Vados erased when Universe 6 was erased? This is, unfortunately, after it was revealed that Angels are not connected to their Universe, but I decided to go with it anyway, just for the extra emotional blow at the end. I am soon going on a 1-month Hiatus, as I'm going to New Zealand for the Christmas/New Year period, and I'll need time to catch up on Dragonball Super after I come back, and to build up a buffer for my other fanfics.


End file.
